Mobile Suit Gundam Tides Collide
by tpflyer
Summary: A young GM Sniper pilot named Raff finds himself transfered to the frontline in support of a small Earth Federation Air Wing. In the confusion of war Raff meets the love of his life and realizes the purpose towards fighting.


Mobile Suit Gundam 0079

Tides Collide

Revised Edition

Chapter 1: This is war, what do you expect.

Sounds of swirling wind echoed through the deep valley of the Patron River. This was once the site of great settlements and cities thriving on the bounty of its splendor. Now it exists as the Federation's northern defense line in Asia, the only area not under Zeon control. A Media now begins to come in view, it's large payload visible through the morning fog. However, this morning brings something new to the facility, a mobile suit pilot that awaits his destiny of crossing paths. Runway lights stream in a long pattern blinking as a sign of a new arrival. Dust is massed into the sky as racing engines come to a stop on the black tarmac. Military officers begin to step down, but its apparent that someone doesn't fit. A young man, no less than 16, steps onto the base with anxiety in his face. Immediately a truck comes to a screeching halt in front of the transport. "So this is the Patron base." Whispers Raff to himself. Like a child he begins pacing the runway in wonderment, but is quickly reminded where he is. "Watch where your going grunt!" Snarled a soldier as Raff bumped into him. Suddenly he turned to see a man wearing dark glasses starring deep at him. "You must be Raff Mendell right?" He asked in a frustrated voice. Raff nudged for a moment, then answered. "Yes, Ensign Raff Mendell reporting sir, I was said to look for a Commander Stairling." He pondered. The man laughed and then answered Raff. "Your looking at em. Any other question?" He grinned. "Good, then lets introduce you to the mess you'll be piloting." He said with a tall triumph in his voice.

The road was bumpier and bumpier as they sped through the base. The foul stench of burning rubber and hot gunpowder hung low in the air. It was true that war can be cruel. Men were limping from their tents to see the dusk sky, a reminder of their day to come, or what might end it. As they sped through the vehicle placement area Raff saw the outline of a large green figure. As they got closer the object became apparent. It was a battered GM. The jeep suddenly came to a screeching halt in front of the wreck. The commander jumped out and stood before what was his destiny. "Your looking at your suit boy, this is the RGM-79SP GM Sniper." He regrettably said. "Its old, but with a little work you should be able to handle it." Raff stood for a moment stairing at what would be his. "It doesn't seem like much but you'll get used to it, it will after all be your only friend through the rest of the war." The commander walked away from Raff who could only gaze in wonderment towards the destiny to his life. "This is my mobile suit." He repeated.

The intensity of a thousand suns lit up the dam over the next few days. Fighter squadrons would fly over dropping their deadly ordinance into the canyon supposedly destroying tanks and Magella units, but Raff didn't think that, he believed that it was all a show. Raff spent much of his time working with the mechanics to repair the GM sniper. Most of the armor and internal structure had been damaged during the Zeon bombing campaign. However, the next few days brought only more caution and warning. Holes in the defense line south of their position had been compromised, and this led to the Zeon forces surrounding the base on three corners. In response the Federation ordered a complete cut of all civilian traffic entering the area, and everyone who is present in the area during the blockade would be confined to the base because of the fear towards spies. Raff was helping with repairs on the dam's main battery when he noticed the halt of traffic. "All right stop all the vehicles coming in, that's it pull them over let's go!" Shouted the MP. Raff watched as the civilians were led down into the base as part of the confinement. "Why is the Federation doing this?" Raff asked one of the soldiers. "This is war, what do you expect?" He answered with a grin. Raff staired at the people as they were unloaded. He then noticed a young girl no older than fourteen or fifteen. She had green eyes that were damp with the tears of question and wonder. He could tell that her heart was crushed by the blockade, and he felt compassion towards her. "This is what war is really like?" Raff questioned to himself.

Chapter 2: Gift in such a small package.

"Lieutenant Clayton, I'm turning all control of the Patron package over to you." Lady Kycilia ordered to a tall man with battle hardened scars. "I don't understand ma'am, why are you handing over such a large unit to me?" Clayton questioned to his superior. Clayton was a man that had seen many battles in the past, and he gained his share of triumphs and victories. But mainly this man was recognized for his combat skills in the battle of Lum, where he was credited for destroying over thirty Federation battleships. This allowed him to gain respect among is pears in the ensuing months of the war, eventually allowing him to be transferred to Earth where he was given his rank promotion and new Gelgoog mobile suit. "Commander, now I believe that you have all the qualifications to ensure that the facility is destroyed or captured, remember that this is very vital to our forces and that is the reason for my actions towards your rank but more importantly I am relieving M'Queve of his power over your unit." She stated. Clayton was somewhat overwhelmed at first, but quickly understood what he must do for Zeon, he must lead them to victory. "Yes ma'am, I will take full command of the Patron forces, and thank you for your support." He gradually said. "Good I'm counting on you commander, don't fail me."

The ensuing days brought little to no air attacks or magella fire on the Patron base. However, Raff had a bigger problem than trying to fix the GM. Walking to and from the facility he would notice the sad girl sitting lonely on an ammunition dump with nothing to do but watch the Federation prepare for war. He felt compassion for her, and couldn't help wonder what would become of the civilians that were stopped at the dam. In his room on the base Raff remembered a small book his mother had given him when he was little. It was about peace towards the nations of the world, and their struggle to attain that peace. It would be a gift in a small package, but he felt that this could be the hope she needed. "Excuse me miss?" He questioned in a shy manner. She didn't look at him directly, but he knew that her attention had been obtained. "I noticed you don't have anything to read so I brought you this book." He said as his arm requested that she take the book. For a moment there was a pause, but finally she looked up at him tearful with emotions, banished of happiness. "Its yours if you want it, I thought it would help pass the time between the next few days." Raff desperately wanted an answer, but got nothing in return, she only grabbed the book gently, and turned away. "I'm sorry if a offended, but my name is Raff by the way, and I hope you feel better, that book always made me feel relaxed." She only said in a soft pitch, "Starfire, and thank you." Raff smiled at her response and walked away to see her jump into the book. This is what can change the sorrow of war.

As the bombing raids halted, the Federation became weary of a premonition. That something could occur, and so defenses were reinforced to meet this threat. But no one can really predict the future, except for that night. The air was cool and crisp, but no signs of aggression had followed. Several guards walked the length of the dam, and to no avail there could be a problem. Yards from where they stood, an imminent threat approached. Three Zakus on special request from Clayton. They began their approach slowly and silently, as not to irritate the Federation defenses. "Commander, lets break up the team and head to the south east end of the dam." One of the Zaku pilots said. "No, this is strictly recognizance, we have to evaluate their defenses so it will be easier for our forces." Stated the lead unit. They slowly began taking positions around the dam's canyon, each fixed on a target. And then the blazing began. Shells rang through the night air lighting up the clouds that gently passed by. Batteries opened up next, but couldn't compare to the Zaku's deadly aim. Below in the base's quarters ran the crying shouts to put up defenses. Raff peaked out of his tent to see the red fire against the dark sky. "Hurry up lets move people, get to a gun doesn't matter which just defend your posts!" Shouted one soldier. Raff seeing the action ran to the nearest post and lifted up the gun. It weighed more than he did and so he struggled, but managed to lift it up. His finger gently pulled back the trigger in response to a stray shell missing him. The gun rattled in such a heavy way he had never felt before, but he continued to fire. He could see his enemy now; a Zaku perched on top of the dam streaming gunfire into the base. And with every shell it shot, Raff matched it with other guns chiming away, having little or no effect on the Zaku. The moment was unreal. Silhouettes of gunfire traced against the blackness, and explosions lit up the paths they followed. War couldn't be any more chaotic.

Morning peaked its light to see dark smoke trail the sky for miles. The Zakus had left, but destruction replaced them. Raff worked with the others to repair the mess, but no repairs could fix the damage done to the men who had fought. All the while Raff admired the sad girl who sate perched on that ammo dump reading the gift he had given her. She would occasionally look at him but turn away immediately. This small glimmer of hope kept Raff alive through the coming weeks of repair, and dismay. For he would be ready for the next strike, because the next time it happened, he would have the GM sniper ready for action to battle the Zeon Zakus. However, the base's commander had other plans. "Raff I want you to be positioned behind the bases defense units the next time a battle breaks out between our forces." Raff only looked at him in disillusionment as to why he ordered this. "Commander I'm confused, the Sniper and ground combat GM is our best defense against the Zakus, why shun them?" He insisted, but only received a grunt back. "You'll do as I say Raff, remember we'll only be known for our air unit, not ground battles from a cocky pilot who wants a peace of the Zeon. Your orders are as follows, got it?" He groaned towards Raff. "Yes sir." Raff answered towards a grinning decision.

That day while helping with the repairs, Raff watched as the girl continued reading his book, and he felt compelled to say something. The girl Starfire sat on the crates when a hand reached out holding a warm steaming cup. "Don't worry it wont bit, its just Cappuccino." Raff smiled. Starfire glanced at the mug, then softly grasped it. She slowly sipped it, the warm steam rushed up her face and made her nose twitch. She only turned to Raff and smiled in content. "I thought you would like it." Raff said sipping his own cup. "It's my special blend, but I'm surprised because most people don't like it." "I think you did a good job." She smiled taking another sip. "So where are you from Starfire, I that's okay for me to call you." He questioned sitting next to her. "You can call me Star or Starfire, and I never really knew my family, or where I came from. All I know is that we were split up years ago and that this is how I've lived ever since." Raff crossed his legs and frowned at her remark. "My family was killed in the colony drop during the first few months of the war so we had little time to know each others company." The two only sat for a few moments looking into their mugs until Raff stood up. "Hey I have an idea, theirs a great spot on top of the ridge we can sit and talk at!" He eagerly proposed. "Starfire smiled at the remark. "Okay." She said reaching out for his hand. The night crept on as the tow sat on top the ridge looking out over the base. The two only smiled at each other and drank their Cappuccino. "Well its time I go in, but I want you to know something Star." He said holding her hands. "If any trouble breaks out over the next few days, that you should head for the headquarters' fallout shelter, its safe down their." Starfire smiled at him and nodded in response. "Thank you for everything Raff." She softly smiled. "I won't forget your kindness."

Chapter 3: Everything will be okay.

After the battle at Patron dam, Clayton learned of the defenses situated at the base. He learned well that they had little to no cover from a direct attack, and he wanted to exploit this. "Were going to spear head their unit with a small force, but a quick one." Clayton said pacing the floor of their headquarters. "Sir, maybe a mobile suit force is not needed. I mean maybe we can just make another bombing run, then storm it with ground troops." Clayton looked at the soldier for a moment recapping what he just said. "Maybe it couldn't hurt to sent in a small Lugun unit escorted by dopps." Clayton pondered while scratching his chin. The plan seemed flawless, but no base can be taken for what it had at the moment. "Then it's decided, we launch tonight at sixteen-hundred hours, understood." The foot soldiers only soluted, then marched off with his orders. But Clayton began to think to himself. "I only hope that we haven't underestimated them, and the weather." He said looking out to see an ever darkening sky, it was evident that a storm was brewing, a bad omen towards Clayton. Suddenly the same soldier came back in holding a message for Clayton. "Sir, M'Queve is on the line sir." Clayton turned to the monitor to see M'Queve holding a glass. "Clayton I heard of your rank promotion earlier." He said flicking the glass bottle. "It's strange that Kycilia would turn the whole unit over to you." He said once more showing no emotion. "Huh, I'm surprised to hear your response captain, but let me advise you this, after the mysterious fall of some of our soldiers earlier in the war I swear that you wont get out free, even if I have to make sure of it myself." He spit at the floor in response. M'Queve only turned and picked up the glass bottle. "You know no matter how much you polish something it just never turns out the way you wanted now does it." He grinned. "Then again were not all like your china M'Queve." Smiled Clayton.

Under the low clouds outside of the base a small aircraft perches out from the clouds towards the oncoming storm. "This is unit 74 I'm finished with my sweep, heading back to base tower one." The pilot said looking out his right window. "Roger stay on heading 07, and turn left to heading 340." He could hear the control tower give his coordinates and began his turn when something caught his eye. "Hang on tower one I think I got something down here, banking right over." The plane rolled to its right and throttled down to mask its engine noise. Down below in the darkness he could see movement, movement from mobile suits. "74 reporting, it looks like I have three mobile suits heading north at heading 360, it appears to be one Gelgoog, and two Zakus." He reported. "Roger, stay in contact and watch out for the storm, over."

At the base sirens could be heard ringing loudly towards a coming threat. Raff ran out from the mobile suits to see men rallying. A fellow officer ran up to meet him at the front. "Raff, we need to get mobilized now, theirs reports of three mobile suits headed this way." Raff wasted no time, he quickly got into his suit, and brought up the main monitor. Over the radio he could hear reports coming in from other channels. "Raff, respond on 122, copy 122." Raff immediately changed his station to frequency 122 and could hear the pilot talking to him. "Raff, stand down at this position while I head to the front of the base, we'll need to rely on your sniper rifle." Stated the other pilot. "Right, I'll position my self on that ledge and provide general support." Raff's GM began its crawl towards the hill where it leaned down in a snipping position. A mile into the clouds the rain began to spread out along the ridge. "This is dopp unit twelve were beginning our descent into the facility, will contact you after our attack run." Clayton could hear this over the radio and responded accordingly. "Right, be careful the weather is rapidly deteriorating." The suits began their approach in unaware they're being tracked above. At the base, rain began to fall very heavily as the facility grew still. Suddenly several objects peered out of the sky streaking in at a fast rate. "Right, lets pass over the runway and make our run their." The pilots began to roll in when anti-aircraft fire opened up on them. The fighters dodged and fought against it, but to no avail one fell out smashing into the ground in a fireball of red embers. "Dammit! All units pull up into the clouds and get your bearings theirs to much enemy fire pull out now!" Shouted the lead unit officer. The dopps made a hard nose attack towards the clouds and disappeared into a hailstorm of Anti-aircraft fire. "Commander Clayton, I think they know of our attack, their was a high amount of enemy fire coming from the base, we going to halt the Lugun attack for now, over." Clayton is surprised by this matter, but decides to execute his plan. "Roger, fall back to the base, we'll take it from here." Clayton's Gelgoog gives the order to move ahead to the Zakus while he holds back to snipe the batteries.

The rain now began to fall even faster as Raff's GM stood perched on the hillside totally out of site. There he waited with his gun sight directly on the dried out riverbed. Then too his surprise, a Zaku began to approach his target view. "Come on, just a little closer come on, THERE!" Raff snagged the trigger hard and an intense beam sprayed out far across the sky piercing the Zaku through the chest. It collapsed into the dirt. "I got it, I actually got it." Raff said as his breath rolled out harder and harder. Back in the riverbed, Clayton stood surprised to see one of he Zakus fall before it even got to the base. "What the hell, they have a sniper out their, unit two break and attack from the left, I'll distract the sniper." He grinned running past the charred remains of Zaku unit one. The Gelgoog charged through the pouring rain dodging fire from all angles. "You'll have to do better than that you fedy cannon fire!" He shouted charging through the hailstorm of battery fire. Raff stood trying to get a clear lock, but the Gelgoog was moving to quick. "Unit one, this suits to fast you'll have to take him, I'll cover your back." Raff alarmingly said. "Right, moving forward. The GM jumped into the river only to come head to head with the Gelgoog. "Out of my way!" Shouted Clayton. Raff only saw a large explosion from beneath the dam, then the Gelgoog jumped high into the rain swinging its sword 360 degrees. Raff backed off to challenge this, but to no avail the Gelgoog slashed off his right arm, leaving the GM to fall back. "Come on get up, move GM move!" He shouted, but before he could say anymore, he looked down into the base to see the gelgoog slash the headquarters fallout shelter, the very shelter that he had sent the girl named Starfire. Her face ran through his mind until the gelgoog was battered down by fighter fire. Three squadrons of Federation fighters flew in low pumeling him with bombs and machine guns. "Dammit, we have to pull out of here, unit two, head back down the river bed!" Clayton said firing a yellow flare into the raining sky. Raff quickly blew his cockpit and ran into the pouring rain down into all the confusion. He ran past men yelling and pacing to put out the fires. And there she was. Raff looked out to see the girl Starfire lying lifelessly on the ground before him. "Starfire!" He yelled into the rain. Raff quickly ran up to her and cradled her head in his arms. "Starfire don't do this not now, everything is going to be all right." He softly said with tears rushing down his face. "Starfire, I won't let this end not like this, it was all my fault I shouldn't have warned you to head for the fallout shelter!" Raff began to cry, his tears rushing down his face to land on Starfire. Raff holds her closer hopping for a sign of life. "Raff, is that you." The soft voice whispered. Raff hugged her tight beneath the curtain of rain and wind. "Raff, I'm in so much pain, but it's all gone when you're here." Raff holds her tighter feeling the warmth of her body. "Star, I want you to know that I'll always look out for you no matter what, OK?" He asks, but Starfire begins to loose conciseness. "STARFIRE!"

Chapter 4: You hurt her, and I can't forgive you.

The air rang out the cries of pain and anguish the morning after their assault. An attack that should have been routine went horribly wrong that night. When the smoke cleared, the Zeon unit was gone, but not forgotten. In the distance, echoing sounds of Medias could be heard approaching the facility. Raff and others watched the three Medias land on the battered runway throwing up dust and dirt. The commander was there to greet the new arrivals with open arms. Raff watched as he soluted them, which meant they must be of top rank. "Welcome to the Patron base gentlemen." Said the commander. The three men looked around at the debris and devastation. "Well it's not what I would call home, but it will do." The leader said. "Commander Stairling, look Jaburo sent us all this way to take command of the situation, just point us to the enemy and we'll deal with it. The leader spoke again sarcastically. Our Guncannons will have no problem destroying this Gelgoog threat you're having problems with!" The commander knew their sarcasm, but ignored it because of their rank differences. "Well then we'll get you settled in and introduce you to the other mobile suit pilot." Said the commander walking past Raff and the others. "Yeah where is the bastard that couldn't even stop it from getting away." Said one of the men as the rest began to laugh. Raff bowed his head in disgust, they had no idea of what had happened that night. No one would ever understand.

By the end of the day Raff had been introduced to the cocky pilots and was given orders to head out along the southern defense line to attack Magellas massing their. But all the while he couldn't stop demoralizing about his encounter with Starfire. The picture would not disappear from his mind, and he struggled to fight it. Everything would be all right, but he felt blame on his own part towards why it had to happen. Destiny could be cruel.

The team of mobile suits soon joined up for the strike that would set the boundaries. They quickly gained the advantage by attacking a Magella unit outside of the base. "All right Red 1 and 3 break to the left and right, form up for support fire on my

mark, two, one, …..mark!" The lead Guncannon ran in front of the Magellas that were sprayed down by cannon fire from the other mobile suits. "Right, lets converge on them from both sides, GM sniper you hold back and watch for enemy patrols in the east sector!" Yelled unit 1. Raff did as he was told heading off to the east watching the Guncannons take their credit for destroying the tank battalion. But this freedom from their unit gave him time to think. He visualized back to the night of the attack. The night that changed his life.

"STARFIRE!" Raff yelled out into the pouring rain. He held her close trying to keep her as warm as possible, as not to make her condition worse. "I'm not going to let you die Star, not here, not tonight." Raff repeated this while lifting her up in his arms. He starred out into the rain trying to distinguish some sort of help. He began to run towards anything he could think, while all the time making sure Starfire didn't loose the fight. Finally hope arrived, near a damaged truck was a medic unit quickly helping the injured drivers. "Quick, someone she needs help, it's an emergency!" He shouted over and over again. The men rushed over in a heartbeat to help him with Star. "Here get her on the stretcher. The medics repeated. We'll take it from here." They insisted to Raff. "Star you hold on, don't let this end I'll be there to see you!" But the men rushed off with her before he could finish his sentence. Raff only stood there in the rain looking at his mobile suit. He knew what must be done. Far down the riverbed however, the scene was much different. "Commander why are we retreating?" The Zaku pilot questioned Clayton. He couldn't understand why Clayton ordered a retreat, and neither did Clayton himself. "We lost the advantage, just drop it for now because I'm still debating the answer myself." Clayton responded in a defeated tone. The air hung thick with the thoughts of anguish, and human loses. Clayton starred out his cockpit at the rain trying to come to terms on his actions at the base when his lock-on signature began ringing. "What the hell, something is after us…" But it was to late, Clayton turned to see the GM sniper he attacked earlier, charging right at him with a beam saber. "You wont get away from be you bastard!" Screamed Raff charging into the two suits. "Damn!" Grunted Clayton quickly deflecting the saber with his own. "How did he jump us so fast?" Questioned Clayton in a frustrated tone. "You hurt Star and I won't forgive you, you hurt her and I can't forgive you!" He shouted with tears streaming down his face. His actions were being fed not through anguish, but pain for Starfire. "Damn you, how can you be so black hearted!" He shouted again slashing down at the Gelgoog. "You stupid kid, your lucky I'm not in a bad mood or I'd kill you right now!" The Gelgoog quickly spun its sword and blocked the GM's, sliding his off it and then hitting the GM in the chest. "Errr, you son of a bitch!" Shouted Raff. He immediately stood up and charged his sword straight out at the Gelgoog. The Gelgoog responded by hitting it down, but Raff countered by jamming the GM's leg spikes into the Gelgoog, allowing him the opportunity to shove the sword right into the left chest platting. "How could he be this good, errrrr!" Battered Clayton. His Gelgoog pushed Raff back knocking the GM into a rock. "Kid, you got lucky here, but the next time we meet it will be different. Disciplined Clayton. You had better stop acting on emotion and concentrate on skill!" With that said, the Gelgoog launched a smoke grenade into the canyon and disappeared with the Zaku II. Raff only fell back into the cockpit crying slowly to him self. His enemy had gotten away again, and Starfire's health wasn't fixed. These emotions built up inside of him crying out for freedom.

Chapter 5: Through the line of site.

In the soft pitch of the night, sounds could be heard echoing through the trees of the densely packed forest. Foot steps. Clayton and his unit have been wandering the forest after the attack on Patron Dam in response to the mobile emplacements and tank battalions pushing south. "Commander Clayton, we've received reports that an entire Magella attack tank division was wiped out. They're sketchy at best, but we can't ignore them." Stated one of the Zaku pilots. Clayton starred out of his cockpit, waiting for an answer to come. "All right, if an entire unit is gone we have so assume the worst. Mobile suits." Clayton immediately gave the order for his team to pull out towards the report area.

"This forest is so peaceful." Raff softly said to himself. He had been sitting in his cockpit waiting for alerts from the Guncannons but to no avail. Raff knew that they were hot heads from Jaburo that would do anything for the credit. But all the while he couldn't stop thinking about his grief towards Star. "I should have done something, I could have protected her but I didn't!" He shouted. The picture of Starfire hert rang through his mind, flashing like ember flames. "Its not enough to say you love someone, you have to show them you mean it." Raff repeated this over and over in his mind until his alarm began ringing, signifying that something had locked onto him. "Damn, how did they find me!" He groaned to see a flight of Dopps dropping out of the clouds. He moved to stand up his GM, but noticed they weren't after him, rather the road perpendicular to his position. The bombs rattled the night sky with chaotic arrays of silhouetting embers charred with black smoke hovering into the darkness. "Why are they bombing the roads?" He questioned but decided enough was enough, Raff immediately lifted the GM's sniper rifle and directed it at the Dopps. Through the line of sight he could see the scrambling flies chase through the red and orange glow of heat and flames. They danced like this until Raff pulled the trigger. The beam ripped through one planes left wing, sheering it off. The others quickly reacted and pulled into the scattered clouds.

Though Raff had been attacking Dopps, the Guncannon team was busy basking in their own glory. "Ha, those tanks were no match for us, we'll defiantly get a rank promotion for this let me tell you!" Triumphantly shouted the senior commander. He went to drown his victory, but suddenly noticed a red eye peering through the trees. "Shit, it's a Gelgoog!" But before he could grab the Guncannons controls, a yellow beam rushed out of the trees dicing the Guncannon to pieces. "Son of a bitch how did those fucks jump us so fast?" Questioned the second pilot. He leaned over his Guncannon to fire its shoulder cannons, but was quickly batted down by machine gun fire. "Where's that kid and his GM sniper we need him now!" Shouted the third pilot backing his Guncannon into the trees. The unit sprayed its cannons and machine bullets at the Gelgoog and Zaku, but couldn't see where they were. On the other side of the forest Raff was watching the Dopps fly off, until he heard the cries for help over his radio. "Dammit kid…… where the hell…….. are……… you?" The words were gargled, but he could hear who it was, the Guncannon team. Raff immediately fired his rockets flying across the forest to help, but was to late. He could now hear only silence through his head set. The team was gone.

Days had passed, and the Federation was becoming stronger and stronger. They had now put together plans for Operation Odessa, and were assembling their military to back up their claims. However, the mood near Patron Dam was no less than isolated of the Odessa plan because no one really cared, up their the Zeons still had the advantage. They had now resumed their daylight bombing runs, but not targeting the dam, rather the roads that lead to it. The rumor among the men was that the Zeons had gone crazy, but everyone really knew the reason, the Zeons were attempting to squeeze off supplies entering the base in order to distract its air unit. The plan was flawless.

"What! Shouted Clayton. You want me to send the Odessa defense line more of our tanks and aircraft!" He pounded his fist on a desk demanding an answer from M'Queve's advisor. "Commander you know what were facing down here is greater than your situation in the north. General Revil is applying pressure to our lines by attacking with waves of Type-61 tanks. If it continues we won't be able to engage in our own attacks." Pleaded the advisor. Clayton only looked more agitated at the mans words. "You tell M'Queve he'd better pull it together down their or we'll pay the price for his stupid mistake! As for the tanks and fighters, you can have what ever is left in our inventory, but don't expect any more supplies after this because my goal towards the Federation is a more practical one." Clayton only finished his sentence, then shut off the monitor. "That fool, after we launch our night raid from the Gaw assault carrier we'll have a victory at the Patron base, then I can laugh at M'Queve for explaining his failure to Lady Kycilia." Grunted Clayton proudly.

Chapter 6: Retreat to Odessa.

"Ensign Raff, Ensign Raff respond on 405 do you read?" Called a voice over Raffs head set. Raff sat up from his nap to hear commands from the Patron Base. He immediately changed his frequency to 405 and responded. "Roger this is GM sniper unit 1 Raff, come in over." He repeated. "Raff we need you at the base ASAP, theirs reports of an enemy Gaw heading in and we need all the support you can give." Raff sat for a minute forwarding his next move. A Gaw carrier is a very large transport, why would it be heading towards the Dam?

Deep in the clouds over the dam facility the Gaw silently slipped through the radar by launching powerful streams of Minovsky Particles to jam any radar or infrared. Clayton knew that this was the only way to destroy the Patron dam, and finish what he had started. "Sir, all preparations are complete and we are ready to drop the mobile suits." Informed an officer. Clayton looked pleased with the news and ordered a green light on the attack. "All right lets get this done and show Zeon what we can really do, those Federation grunts won't even know what hit them and they'll lose all moral towards their goal at Odessa." He triumphantly shouted to his men. However before he could march out victorious one of the soldiers stopped him on the bridge. "Sir this message was just received an hour ago it's from the defense units at Odessa." He informed. Clayton only took the paper with the notice and crumbled it up. "We won't let any distractions get in the way of our goals, nothing." Everyone on the bridge only sat in silence when they heard this from their leader.

Below the Gaw forces at the Patron Base were scrambling to get to their fighters from the reports of high Minovsky Particles in the area. The pilots quickly rushed out to their planes, only to be slaughtered before reaching them. Hundreds of bombs began pouring in from the sky sending panic throughout the entire base. Huge fireballs hurdled up into the air spewing ash behind them. The soldiers could do little to defend their base from a target they could not see. Soon the shelling followed from Zakus dropped from the carrier. "All team units brake and attack all anti aircraft weapons and tanks missed by the bombing!" Commanded the lead Zaku. The suits hit full throttle on their back packs slowing their descent into the base. No sooner did they land, they began to open fire into the defenses set up there. One Zaku broke left, the other right converging on the rail yard. They sprayed bullets into the ground throwing up dirt and debris from the derailed boxcars lying there. The lead Zaku threw a grenade into the tank depot causing a rippled explosion from the ammo dump that was near it. One base defense team scrambled to get a hold of machine guns and anti personnel, but to no avail the men were battered down by the Zaku II's heavy machine gun fire. Nothing was left to chance, every truck, building and plane was mauled by the attacking team. The lead Zaku then positioned its unit to fire leg rockets when a deadly beam rushed out from the hillside piercing through one of the Zakus. The unit stood for a moment, then tumbled to the ground throwing up metal platting from its chest cavity. "Team brake, deploy your smoke grenades!" Shouted the lead pilot. The units quickly reached for their grenades, but the second Zaku was rapidly hit in the arm, sending it to the ground. "Shit, where is that coming from?" Questioned the commander tossing up his smoke grenade, which detonated in the air. The floor of the canyon was quickly shrouded with white smoke that hung thickly in the air. On the hillside Raff's GM dropped its sniper rifle and pulled its 100mm machine gun off its backpack. "I'm not letting them get away this time!" Grunted Raff. His GM quickly slid into the valley of smoke transmitting out a sonar signal for any movement. Slowly the GM inched its way through the white trap trying to find its prey. "I got you son of a bitch!" Shouted the lead Zaku pilot charging at Raff with its heat hawk. "Damn." Raff nudged blocking with his shield. Sparks flew from the battle scene until Raff shot at the Zaku. Suddenly another Zaku came at him from behind slashing the GM's backpack. Alarms rang out in a deafening sound through Raff's cockpit. "I have to act now!" Groaned Raff. His GM reacted to the attack by jamming its shield into the Zaku's head, instantly blowing it up. Raff then went to attack the other unit, but it was gone. Only the sonar signature of two Zakus on the other side of the dam alarmed him now. Raff scrambled up the hillside to fire on them, but hey were gone from site. He had no idea what was going on.

"You must retreat to Odessa now!" Commanded an advisor from the Zeons Odessa facility. Clayton stood on the bride of the Gaw starring angrily at the monitor. "Captain M'Queve has ordered a full retreat from the mining base and request all support units in the area to cover their retreat." He instructed again. "How could you let this happen, my team is about to destroy the Patron Dam and you want them to retreat!" He shouted. The man only paused, then spoke again. "None of that matters now, the real problem is supporting our allies, not capturing worthless land for a lost cause." Clayton angrily pounded his fist, then ordered the Gaw to turn around and head for Odessa. He then turned away from the monitor and starred out the front cockpit window in the Gaw, standing proud. "Our forces will never forget this day, I will never forget this day." Clayton repeated over.

Chapter 7: Love Actually.

All Zeon defenses crumbled after the Federation took back the Odessa Mining Facility. This major loss stemmed their worldwide forces to become scattered and disorganized, leading to the eventual retreat from the continents. M'Queve really believed that the Earth didn't have resourceful minerals left to mine, and thus this was his case to Rear Admiral Kycilia. In return the Zeon forces paid the price. "Commander, now that we have taken the Odessa Mining Base we need to destroy the retreating Zeon renegades before they escape to the sea." Informed a representative from Jaburo. Commander Stairling appeared puzzled for a moment looking at the man in the monitor. "Sir, exactly how can our forces help with this? He questioned. All we have is a battered GM sniper and a few tanks with support fighters and bombers. I don't think we can be of any help." He insisted. The man scratched his chin for a moment then spoke. "Stairling your base does have what we want, the GM sniper pilot, from what I've heard he is an exceptional pilot and has already accounted for many kills at your base. Stated the representative. We need him for a mission at the port city the Zeon have retreated to so give him full support; you see we need pilots like that for the coming missions and can't afford to lose them. Understood?" He said. Stairling soluted the representative then turned away. He was amazed that they had such interest in a pilot he believed to be cocky.

Out along the broad countryside Raff watched the fresh meadows pass the window of his train. For the first time since his transfer to the base, Raff was experiencing the outside world, and he marveled at its splendor. Though the trip was excellent, he couldn't help think back to why he was on his way to the city. "Sir you wanted to see me?" Questioned Raff stumbling into Stairling's office. Stairling only motioned for him to sit. "Raff since you first arrived to this base I didn't think much of you. He said while Raff squirmed in his seat. I believed that you were just another transfer here to help our unit, but it turns out I was wrong. Raff the boys at Jaburo have instructed me to give you this. Stairling handed Raff a file that read "Top Secret" on the front. They want you to lead a dangerous mission into enemy lines and requested that we send you in two days, they also told me to give you this as well. He now handed Raff a small paper with notices and addresses on it. Jaburo wants you to have some free time because of your excellence as a pilot so your being given a 36 hour release to a city to the west of here." Raff only marveled at the paper he was given. It was the first freedom he had since the war began. All he could say was thank you. Raff got up to leave but turned to speak again to the commander. "Sir if I may ask, can you give me info on the civilian girl that was hurt and transferred out of here a week ago?" He stuttered. Stairling looked at Raff for a moment then spoke. "Raff that information has to be withheld from any public eyes, I can't just hand you that info." He scolded. Raff's face only twisted in anger when he heard this. "Look! He shouted. It's my fault that she's hurt and I promised that I would come to find her, now I demand that information from you commander!" He angrily approached. Stairling paused for a moment to smoke a cigarette, then turned to Raff with a folder from his desk. "Here, this is the information on where she was transferred and the address, I just hope you know what your doing." He commented. Raff turned away and smiled at the commander for the first time. "Thanks for your help sir." He said walking out of the room.

At a hospital in a city far from the base, Starfire sat alone in a large skylight room for recovering patients. She sat reading the book Raff had given her, and could only dream of meeting him again. The room was beautiful to her, but no one knew she was their which meant there would be no visitors. Suddenly the room door swung open and a nurse came in. Starfire, there's someone here to see you dear." She softly said. Star looked over to see Raff walk in with a bouquet of roses. "Good to see you Starfire." He happily said. Starfire stood up with tears swelling in her eyes. "I'll leave you to alone." Said the nurse closing the door. Raff walked over to her and immediately hugged her. "Raff, how did you find me?" She questioned trying to hide her tears. "Let's just say I had my sources. He said giving her the flowers he had brought. I told you I'd come to see you, now get your things ready, were going somewhere special all right?" He questioned. Starfire only shook her head in response drying the tears on her face.

The sun was just setting over the peaceful town outside of the Patron Base, and Raff with Starfire walked on the docks near the sea that bordered the town. "This is all so great Raff, I've never really seen the ocean before since there are none in the space colonies." She said smiling at him. "Just wait it gets better, here take my hand." He said pulling her towards a small building on the boardwalk. "Raff, this is beautiful!" She exclaimed. Raff had reserved a small deck on top of a sea side cottage restaurant. The sun was a peach orange setting on the ocean waves. "I wanted this to be the best time you will ever remember. He said sitting down. Order what ever you want because someone as special as you deserves it." Star only blushed at his comment and gracefully did as he asked. The day faded into the night and the two sat exchanging stories with one another. Starfire only smiled and laughed at his hilarious jokes. She felt comfort for the first time in her life, and it was something she wanted to keep forever. By the time they had to leave Raff walked her back to the hospital giving her his jacket to stay warm. They stopped in front of the main entrance and Raff turned to her. "Starfire, I don't want this night to end, it's been the best time I've ever had, but…. He said gently to her. But I have to leave for the Odessa front-line tomorrow." Starfire only smiled at his response. "Raff, you made me the happiest person in the world, and whatever you do I won't get in the way because I know you'll be all right. When its all over and the war ends, I hope that we can meet again." She softly responded. Raff hugged her one last time before saying good bye. "Love actually can be funny sometimes. He said. But we can change that, I will see you again Starfire." With that he turned away walking down the street into the abyss. Starfire watched curling up in Raff's jacket, the only memory she would have of him. This was the space between.

In his mind Clayton was angry. He felt that M'Queve was personally responsible for his troops retreating, and this was his impression towards him. "M'Queve are you out of your mind?" He strained under the loud roar of Magella attack tanks firing in the distance. "My forces had to pull out of our assault just to bail your ass!" M'Queve only smiled at the remark and turned his back. "Clayton Clayton, you just don't understand, we've already mined all the resources from the Earth it has no strategic value to use any longer. Why must you fight for something that means nothing to the overall war effort?" Clayton grinned, his face twisting towards M'Queve's words. "M'Queve are forces have struggled for days to pick up the mess you've left in the wake. Now we have to fight for our lives and your reaction is nothing but dismay. I will see you in space M'Queve, I will see you in space, that's a promise!"

Chapter 8: The bigger picture.

Deep in the tangles of trees and foliage, stood the piercing eyes of Zakus and Magella Attack Tanks poised for battle. Soldiers stood with their guns pointed forward with fear in their faces. In the milky sky above small fighters begin to come in view with the deafening roar of there after burners. "All units prepare to fire, hold back to the retreat position and begin holding pattern." Commanded Clayton over his head set. One by one the fighters began to roll out of the clouds falling fast towards the ground. "Fire! Fire! Fire!" Shouted all the pilots. Shells of machine guns began tearing out the beauty above filling it with hails of black smoke and exploding ordinance. Some fighters fell from the sky spiraling and spewing flames to crash into the ground in front of them. Over the radios of the Zeon mobile suits Federation pilots could be heard shouting coordinates. One plane flew over low dropping its ordinance into the Zakus. "Move….." But before Clayton could make another motion, a leaping flame three hundred feet high barreled into the ground team engulfing them in flames. Soldiers ran on the ground below trying to put themselves out. Ordinance begins to explode causing more chaos. Clayton watches helplessly as the flames continue to spread through the forest. Suddenly he hears the roar of a jet engine and aims his gun high firing it into the planes sending four towards the trees. He turned back one more time to see another bomb falling straight into his Zaku team. The flames leap up into the sky dropping the units to their knees. Fire is spreading rapidly and men are screaming for help around Clayton's Gelgoog. "Retreat! Everyone on this frequency retreat!" He shouted making hand motions with his mobile suit. The remaining units began to run south firing into the sky as more bombs fall into their encampment. He looked back to see another fighter trailing him with Vulcan fire. "Fuck you!" He shouted with anger firing into the plane sending its pieces to scatter onto the forest floor.

High above the clouds flew a squadron of three Medias ready to deliver their goods. Raff waited in his GM sniper for the green light to launch. "Two minutes out." Called one of the pilots. Raff went over the mission one more time in his head. He was to drop with three GMs and secure an oil depot behind enemy lines then head out and join up with Federation forces. The plan was flawless. "Twenty seconds out, prepare for drop." Said the pilot again. Suddenly the rear hatch opened an air rushed out in a great deal. Raff looked back to see the other Medias do the same. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1 launch." Raff herd the pilot say. Raff felt the mobile suit fall back out of the Media into the dusk sky. He could see the entire world from his cockpit. The mobile suit seemed to disappear beneath him. Quickly the suit fell. Raff extended the parachute as planned and felt the unit kick back in a hurry. Two hundred feet from the ground he fired the rockets on the backpack and slowly descended down landing in the forest. He immediately disengaged the backpack and began his hunt for the oil field. Raff moved the mobile suit on top of a hill and dropped into a sniper mode. There he could see the sight and began coordinating with the ground combat GMs. "This is whisky 1 calling on secret channel 4 come in over." He repeated. The other GMs reported in and began their mission. "I have a fix on the target area. Raff said to the others. Theirs two Zakus and a Dom perched near the entrance. I can distract one of the Zakus and maybe the Dom, you'll have to approach from the eastern side of the area and hit them from behind." He coordinated. The GMs listened to the commands and began their assault. "Green reverend one two six, the said. Reverend one fire!" Raff watched as the first GM opened fire on the Dom. He then noticed it move into his scope. "Reverend I have lock firing!" Raff pulled the trigger sending the Dom to the ground. "Green one coordinate to your left and hit the Zaku, fire at one three nine." Raff watched the units move towards their positions taking out the first Zaku unit. The other shuffled towards the south trying to escape. Raff matched the unit's movement and sent a GM after it. "Roger this is Knight One I've got a fix on the target, firing!" Said the GM pilot. He turned to fire, but was mauled down by the Zaku's heat hawk. The knife ripped through the GM's cockpit blowing it up. "Damn, Reverend One fall back to the retreat position I'm heading in. Raff's GM ran as fast as it could trudging up the hill towards the oil field. He passed the Dom that lye destroyed on the ground in front of him. Suddenly a machine gun opened up on him forcing him to take cover behind a building. "Green One I need you to put a smoke grenade into coordinates 243." He shouted. No sooner did he order the GM; blinding smoke covered the area and the machine gun stopped. Raff quickly moved to intercept the Zaku. "I got you son of a bitch." He said slashing the Zaku from behind. It fell to the ground exploding in a large heap of embers. Raff took a deep breath of relief after finally securing the area. "All units form up, we need to head out and link up with Federation forces."

In the forest Clayton's unit is still falling back into the trees trying to fire at the approaching fighters. "We can't keep this retreat up much longer!" Complained one of the Zaku pilots. "You're right, all units we make our stand here!" Commanded Clayton kneeling down his Gelgoog. "All units, form up and cover each other." The mobile suits began backing up to one another firing into the hail of Vulcan fire. One fighter's wing shears off crashing in front of Clayton. Another fires a rocket trailing white smoke behind it. Suddenly the Zaku next to him fired at it, a rumbling explosion roars into the trees forcing Clayton to guard with his shield from the sheratotinal. Clayton now can see Magellas rolling back into the trees. "We've got your back, head for the docks and wait for the subs there." Clayton said watching the tanks disappear into the trees. "Good, there is still hope as long as some of us get out….." But before he could finish his sentence, streams of enemy fire pour into the area of the tanks. "Nooooooo!" Shouted Clayton seeing the tanks explode into flames. "Where did that come from? Who shot them?" He pleaded into the tracers and bullets. "Commander, enemy mobile suits from the east!" Shouted one Zaku pilot. Clayton turned to see three mobile suits charging down a hill into the forest. And leading them was the GM Sniper. The very one that attacked him at the Patron Base. "You son of a!" Charged Clayton into the GM machine gun fire. Raff's GM Sniper charged at him whipping its beam saber out at the Gelgoog. "You little shit!" Yelled Raff. The two suits clashed with their beam sabers pulsing electrical currents out in all direction. The force blew the two back from each other forcing both to regain its footing. "My units want to only retreat, why must you stop us!" He questioned firing a beam shot at Raff. Raff's GM dodged it and slipped in for the kill, only to find it blocked by Clayton's shield. "You are responsible for hurting Starfire, which I cannot forgive you!" Responded Raff jamming his saber at Clayton. The sword cuts into the left shoulder, but Clayton responds by ramming his shield into the GM's right arm. "Why must you fight, I have nothing towards this Starfire, now leave my people alone Fedy!" Clayton pushed back the GM, only to be battered by machine gunfire from the other two GMs. "Damn, everyone retreat from my position, I'll hold the line!" He waved in desperation towards the other Zakus and Magellas. The Gelgoog's armor flies up into the air as bullets rip into the body. Raff watched as his archenemy is torn down by the hails of fire. And he marveled. Clayton's Gelgoog looked up at Raff. "My only regret Fedy, is that I couldn't save my forces, and that I couldn't heal that tear in your heart. For what I did towards this Starfire that is so dear to you. If only I could have been a better man." Raff looked deep into the mobile suit. The suit was not a suit, but a man in desperation. "Halt, stop the firing!" Shouted Raff falling back into his seat. Raff began to cry to himself in disbelief. Clayton looked up at the GM in confusion. "Why is it that you stand before me now?" Questioned Clayton. "My forces only want to leave this continent, so that I can finish what I started. And that is the defeat of M'Queve." He grinned. Raff only sat in disbelief towards the comment. "All this time I searched for vengeance, but only found complacency. Starfire is my world and in will do what my heart tells me is right. Now, it is telling me that your goal is the correct one." Clayton's Gelgoog rose to its feet sputtering and fighting to stand. "I will see you again soldier." Clayton said. "Its Raff. And we will meet again."

The Zeons retreated back to the docks and were recovered by the sub force, which finally arrived. And Raff watched his enemy retreat to space. Their he would meet M'Queve for his final drawl. But Raff stayed on Earth and waited for his duty of service. And with each day's setting sun, he would dream of that final day. On January 1, UC 0080 the war officially ended, and the Zeons had lost their dream of conquest. But Raff knew that his once enemy now friend Clayton had achieved his goal. M'Queve had died during a duel with the Gundam. And his triumph was completed.

As part of this new plan, many Federation pilots were disbanded from the military and left to go their separate ways. Raff had also been ordered for a discharge and would be sent to Side 6 to help with the relocation project. That day he walked over to the Media waiting to transport him and others to the spaceport up north. He took one last look behind him and began to head into the plane. "Raff!" Shouted a voice. Raff turned around to see Starfire standing below him. "Raff please don't leave!" She shouted. Raff quickly slide down the stairs leading up to the hatch. He hugged her tight beneath the curtain of steam from the Media's engines. "Star how did you find me?" He questioned. "Let's just say I have my sources." She said back. Raff only smiled and looked at the setting sun in the distance. "Star it's just like our last night together. He softly said. But it doesn't have to end now." Starfire smiled at him and they both watched the Media launch from the runway. Raff and Starfire would never be alone again as long as they had each other.

-end

20


End file.
